Diseases and Disorders Wiki:Rules
Rules that are stated here should be obeyed. Any offence committed will result in the following punishments below. Rules Those in Bold are commonly committed in this wiki. * Spam: This is not a place to advertise, phish, spread malware (Highest Degree ( Immediate Ban )). Spamming makes it hard to view other contributions made on the wiki, making it harmful. 1st offence: Warning 2nd offence: Block for 30 days 3rd offence: Block forever Vandalism: This is one of the worst offences you can do on this wiki. Very destructive on the wiki and causing confusion among the readers. If this is a serious problem, VSTF will be needed. 1st offence: Warning 2nd offence: Block for 30 days 3rd offence: Block forever * Abusing multiple accounts (sockpuppets): This is one of the worst offences you can do on this wiki. Under no circumstance, except in the case of bot accounts, should any''' '''user operate more than one account. 1st-3rd offence: Block forever 4th offence: IP Address Block 5th offence: Report to FANDOM * Creating an account with an inappropriate username: Referencing sexual messages, hate speech, another contributor, profanity, or otherwise hurtful or distracting usernames is prohibited. Cropped pornography or explicit imagery as your profile picture is not tolerated, and if you do not change it after having a warning by a staff member, admins will administer the punishment. 1st offence: Warning 2nd offence: Block forever * Uploading inappropriate content into this wiki: Though this wiki is not meant to be read by people of under 13, we still would like to conduce a suitable environment for them whenever they stop by every once in a while. If you are uploading images that may make users feel uncomfortable, please put the NSFW template. 1st offence: Warning 2nd offence: Block for 30 days 3rd offence: Block forever * Starting or be involved in edit wars: Edit warring is when two or more users are undoing each other's edits. Pages suffering from edit wars may end up being locked for a short period of time (Can be indicated with the protected template). Edit warring to undo objectively destructive edits, such as vandalism or spoilers, though not preferable, is somewhat justified and will most likely not land one a warning. 1st offence: Warning 2nd offence: Block for 30 days 3rd offence: Block forever * Misusing article or user templates: Don't misuse article or user templates. These will be removed if not used properly. 1st offence: Warning 2nd offence: Block for 7 days 3rd offence: Block for 30 days 4th offence: Block forever * Uploading files with inappropriate names: The rules against profanity apply to any images and videos uploaded to the wiki. 1st offence: Warning 2nd offence: Block for 30 days 3rd offence: Block forever * Using profanity: Profanity is rather disrespectful on this wiki, and you may be blocked as a consequence. Profanity can't be censored, by neither omission (sh*t, b****, etc.). These will still be treated as profanity. 1st offence: Warning 2nd offence: Block for 30 days 3rd offence: Block forever * Harassing other users: Consistently and repeatedly targeting, messaging, berating, blackmailing or insulting another user(s) is considered harassment. Harassment doesn't need to be seen by the target in order to be punished. Don't harass or pester. This can be counted as harassment. Let these people be in peace. 1st offence: Warning 2nd offence: Block for 30 days 3rd offence: Block forever * Pretending to be a staff: Especially in the pursuit of giving another user a false warning. 1st offence: Block for 7 days 2nd offence: Block for 30 days 3rd offence: Block forever * Don't discriminate people based on race, creed, color, gender, age, religion, sexual orientation, identity, or disability: This hurts the contributors and creates social conflicts. Personal attacks, insults, and otherwise cruel actions are not allowed. Whether a user is blocked or not, you have no right to be rude towards them at all. Telling people to kill themselves, especially if your known interaction with them is limited, is strictly disallowed. If you're new or not very well-known, it becomes harder to discern between sincere insults and banter. 1st offence: Warning 2nd offence: Block for 30 days 3rd offence: Block forever * Fighting in the chat: This will result in disruption in chat. 1st offence: Kick & Warning 2nd offence: Block for 30 days 3rd offence: Block forever * Impersonating other users: Attempting to use a username or make edits attempting to mock the targeted user is prohibited, and your account may be blocked indefinitely depending on the case. 1st offence: Warning 2nd offence: Block for 30 days 3rd offence: Block forever Not rules but encouraged No references: Whenever you contribute, to prevent copyright violation, please provide a link.Category:Policy